Winter's Rain
by WizardingWorldMorti
Summary: Will a winter's rainfall get our favourite Government official and D.I together? Mystrade, slight swearing but not much. Free cookies to all that read x


**Hope you enjoy!**

"and therefore Charlotte Lawson had to be the killer…" Sherlock concluded.

"Amazing" John said in awe. Sherlock shot him a this famous sexy smirk, in which John blushed to.

Greg Lestrade sighed. It was 2 in the morning, it was pouring with rain and the last thing he needed was for eye sex between his consulting detective and his sidekick. "Yes, well that is all good and everything, but that still doesn't explain why Alex was found 200 kilometres from where he lives"

Sherlock paused and quickly resumed pacing.

In the corner of Greg's eye he saw a black car pull up, and his mind immediately jumped to Mycroft Holmes.

Shit. If he was here it could never be good. Recently Mycroft had been turning up to most cases, and when Greg quizzed Sherlock on it, Sherlock laughed and said "you fucking moron, Gavin".

Whatever that was supposed to imply, God knows, but he dreaded the appearance of Mycroft.

This was not for the reasons one might expect. When Mycroft was on a case, they had the best sources available, the best swat teams and best…well everything. Therefore no one could quite understand why Greg was always so apprehensive about Mycrofts involvement. Anyone who knew Greg well enough, or was Sherlock Holmes, could tell it wasn't apprehension but the fear he was going to shame himself. The problem was, that over the last couple of months,Greg had developed a slight crush on the Government official. Make that a major crush. And then make that love.

Greg knew Mycroft's deduction skills where second to none, and almost, if not better, than Sherlocks (not that Sherlock would ever admit that of course)

Therefore one can understand the fear Greg had just having a conversation with the man.

The man in question who was currently walking across the muddy field with that stupid umbrella of his.

"Gregory" he said completely ignoring his brother, who at that point in time was almost about to have sex over the dead body.

"Mycroft" Greg said allowing only a small smile to grace his face.

"I see my incompetent brother is currently rather preoccupied" Mycroft said as he moved closer to Greg, allowing his umbrella to cover them both.

"Yes, um, yeh, it it certainly looks that way" Greg said silently cursing himself for his stutter and lack of tact.

Mycroft looked at him. If Greg hadn't been avoiding his eyes like the plague, he would perhaps would have noticed Mycrofts eyes slowly moving from Gregory's dark brown chocolate eyes and moving downwards, to his currently soaked through chest. The outline of muscles showed through, causing Mycroft to blush.

"Gregory can we agree it's a little too early for this?" Mycroft simply stated. In an ordinary situation he would be easily able to conceal his secret love of the D.I, but at 2AM in the rain, not even he could keep up the pretence. Also it was, even though Mycroft would not admit, difficult to pretend not to be attracted to someone who was standing extremely close to you and drenched through.

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Whislt I rather do this in a more disclosed location and preferably without a dead body present, I find it hard to hid our current situation considering the current predicament"

Greg found himself speechless, as he wasn't sure if Mycroft meant what he thought he meant.

"He loves you, you moron" yelled Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" whispered John.

"Well, someone needed to do something!" Sherlock argued back

"Yes but you didn't need too.."

As the two bickered Greg slowly turned his head to look Mycroft in the eyes. The normally calmed and composed Mycroft was looking at the ground. This was a lot tougher than he imagined. Despite the calm exterior, Mycroft Holmes did have a fear of attachment and it was only due to the early morning rain and his sheer exhaustion he was willing to admit that. But now it was out, now Gregory knew, Mycroft instantly felt regretful of ever even considering telling the D.I.

"Mycroft…I don't suppose thats true…is it?"

The Government official detected that hint of hope in Gregs voice and looked up. "And what if it is" he said in a voice with was supposed to be calm and composed.

"What then" he continued in a weaker tone.

Greg smiled he trademark goofy grin.

"Because then I would have to do this.."

Gregory lent forward and brushed his lips with Mycrofts, who initially went frozen from the shock, but as he felt the D.I's hands wrap around him, he slowly started to kiss back. He dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around the DI's waist pulling him even closer. As the kiss deepened he heard Sherlock yell "Get a room!" making Gregory smirk into the kiss.

As the parted and chocolate brown eyes looked into hazy grey, being up at 2AM in the freezing rain, in late November didn't seem such a bad thing.

—

**So that's the story, I'm not sure wether to continue with this as I have quite a few ideas which I could integrate with this, or I could do them as one shots…what do you think guys think? Either way hoped you enjoyed, Mystrade is my OTP in Sherlock, so I hope I did these guys justice!**


End file.
